


Hard Times

by Merkwerkee



Category: Void Jumpers (Web Series)
Genre: Cannibalism, Conversations, Detective Noir, Only mentioned but still, Starvation, desperate times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merkwerkee/pseuds/Merkwerkee
Summary: The Void planet is one big city. Not a single inch of arable land is left, and it depends heavily on food imports from the Bloom planet to keep the denizens fed. When a major event keeps those imports from coming for nearly five months, things begin to deteriorate quickly.





	Hard Times

It’s a dark, quiet night in the city that never sleeps.

Wind blows trash down the empty streets, past storefronts and public houses with their lights off and windows tightly shuttered. The only cars trundling their way down the lonely streets are Company enforcement, their lights slowly sweeping over the clusters of huddled public scooters and small drifts of garbage with a predatory gleam.

As one such cruiser passes by, two figures melt out of the shadows opposite a silent bar. In the window of the bar is a hand-lettered sign stating that it was closed for business of all kinds until further notice. The signature on the sign is largely illegible, save for the very prominent M at the beginning of the name.

The shorter figure traces a line down the notice as the taller one lights a cigarette.

“Shit. I never thought the Spinning Shot would close. Ain’t they Tolomeo Morelli’s favorite place for business?”

A drag on the cigarette. “Sure they were. But they ain’t gettin’ any more supplies ‘n anywhere else. Can’t do business if you ain’t got no drinks.”

“Shit. How’re they - hey, you still got cigarettes?”

“Last pack. Been savin’ 'em.”

“Bum one off you?”

“What the slag. Sure. Nothin’ left worth savin’ 'em for.”

“Thanks. Used up my last pack a week into this shit.”

A smoky silence.

“So, how’s Tolomeo supposed to conduct business now?”

“Heard all the Morellis’re movin’ up. Expandin’ their territory while them Company goons’re busy tryin’ ta keep the riotin’ to a minimum.”

“Yeah. Heard they came down hard on 'em down in Shipyard Square. Hoses 'n everything. Heard a couple people died.”

“I heard it was more 'n a couple.”

“Shit. Where’d you hear that?”

“My… _cousin_ works out that way. He said it was more like twenty, on account of ain’t nobody been eatin’ regular so when the hoses came on too strong at first they just folded up like matchsticks.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah. My cousin says Company came through and cleaned up the bodies 'fore anyone could get a good count.”

A long pause.

“Y'know…I got a _cousin_ too. She says the Company’s been contracted for body collection. Not just rioters, but in general.”

“So?”

“So…They got the contracts a couple weeks ago, right? Then yesterday there’s food for sale on the store shelves again, them new protein bars.”

“So?”

“Gluten free, low fat, high in protein? I ain’t sayin’ they is, and I ain’t sayin’ they ain’t, but-”

“But _nothin’_. You keep your trap shut, awright? Peoples got kids t'feed, and sure they ain’t dumb but what they don’t know for sure they ain’t gotta lie to their kids about. Plus, I heard it ain’t much different from what they give free in the factories to them workers in there.”

“Awright, fine! Ain’t gotta bite my head off or nuthin’.”

More silence.

“You heard what happened to Tommy Two-step?”

“Nah. What happened?”

“He was always braggin’ on how his shoes was made wit’ real leather, see. Couple weeks ago he gets desperate and boils 'em 'cause you can eat leather, right?”

“Yeah, so?”

“So turns out he’d been lied to. They took what was left away next day.”

“Sally’s gonna be sad, he was always her favorite.”

“She ain’t, I heard she got caught out after curfew couple days ago.”

“Morelli guys?”

“Worse. Company. Wasn’t much left after they was done, but they took it anyway.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah.”

The last few flickers fall from fading cigarettes.

“Guess we better vamoose. I ain’t keen on tanglin’ with the Company enforcers.”

“You ain’t worried about the Morellis?”

“Nah. I signed on with 'em last night. New job starts tomorrow.”

“Shit. I hope you know what you’s doin’, the Morellis is serious business. Plus Ma’d have a conniption fit.”

“Better Morelli than the Company. And Ma ain’t given a shit about what I do since she kicked me out at 16.”

“Ain’t so.”

A pause.

“Maybe…Maybe I’ll look her up. Shit. Anyway, be seein’ you.”

“See ya. Good luck, ya crazy bastard.”

The two figures turn and depart, each to their own way. The next gust of wind blows away the little pile of ash that had gathered between the two of them, and the street is quiet once more.


End file.
